


Love is insane, Baby and we are too.

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: It’s your birthday and you had an argument with your secret fuck buddy.Warnings:Uuuuhh, jealous Jongdae being a little rough? Also, a bit of arguing and language thrown here and there and katoptronophilia (mirror kink), a little bit… and a quick unprotected sex, sorry. *shifty eyes*





	Love is insane, Baby and we are too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for a friend!

“SURPRISE!!!”

The sound of people’s happy shouts and party poppers blew all up in your face the moment you opened your apartment door.

Your shared apartment with your best friend, Aikie, to be precise.

You don’t like surprises that much. This is probably why none of your past relationships worked because for some reason all you ever attract in your life are guys who are inclined to the element of surprise.

One ex surprised you one Valentine’s with multiple (you don’t even know how many it was, to be honest) balloons in the trunk of his car, and all of it accidentally flew off when he asked you to open it up to “get something” there for him. You were so mad, so furious that he contributed to the Earth’s plastic problems that you immediately broke up with him that instant.

She knew you’re not exactly ecstatic about surprise parties or surprise anything, but she still did it. She said she will just randomly throw you one at least once in your lifetime, and here you are now...

“I’m going to kill you once all these people leave our house.”

Your words seethed through your closed teeth, you tried smiling as you went through people greeting you a happy birthday and congratulating you on adding another year to your life. But you can feel the smile that you have doesn’t meet your eyes, and they are ignoring it probably because they’re all a little smashed already as they wait for you to get home.

“Can’t wait…”

Aikie replies sarcastically in a sing-song manner. She was guiding you through the sea of bodies of your friends to the center table where your already lit birthday cake and food & drinks are located.

When the last few people parted ways in the middle, you were faced with Junmyeon holding your birthday cake and Jongdae next to him holding a camcorder pointed at your face in his hands. Gaddammit!

“And you even invited Junmyeon and Jongdae. Great, I really can’t wait to murder you later tonight.”

You whisper to your best friend with the same fake grin still plastered on your face.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…”

She started clapping and singing and the people around you followed.

“Hey… Happy Birthday!”

Junmyeon greeted once he put down the cake and everyone started partying. He opened up his arms wide and you almost hesitated but took the hug anyway.

“Thank you, Junmyeon. I– I am so sorry about the other day.”

“Heyyy, it’s fine. I know work’s a bit crazy lately, can’t blame ya!”

He smiled so sweetly and gave you a nose scrunch as well. Gosh, why is this man so nice? You rain checked on your date with him the last hour, saying you have to work late all of a sudden. But that wasn't exactly the truth…

“Hey, can I borrow the birthday girl for a bit?”

Jongdae came out of nowhere and wrap his arm around your shoulder, his hand squeezes on your arm. His other hand that wasn’t holding you was playing with a few pieces of his hair in a cool manner.

“Yeah sure, I need to ask Aikie about something anyway. See you around!”

Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders and gave both of you a sweet smile before turning around to find your best friend.

Jongdae then drags you across the room to the bathroom, locking the door as he slams it shut.

“What was that?”

He almost pins you to the door, his eyes burning with passion looking straight in between your eyebrows.

“What was what???”

You raise one of your eyebrows as you return the question to him.

“Why was Junmyeon Hyung hugging you?”

“Uh, it’s my birthday and he greeted me???”

“And?”

You scoff, ‘why is he asking me these questions?’ you think to yourself.

“And???”

“Why do I sense some kind of tension as I watch you two interact?”

Jongdae’s moves towards your face and you lower yourself as he did.

“I was just apologizing to him for canceling our date the last minute, Jongdae. What’s your fuckin’ deal?”

He smirks, this jerk smirked and was about to laugh when you poked your pointer finger at his chest.

“And it’s your fault why I canceled that date, Jongdae and you’re smiling like you’re so proud of it?”

The laugh that was interrupted quickly came out of his lips.

“I am proud of it! You can’t date other men, especially not Hyung.”

“Why not? The last time I checked we’re not exclusive!”

Jongdae purses his lips in a thin line as he exhaled through his nose, obviously starting to get furious. You can’t lie though, you love it when he’s mad. You press your legs together tightly when he cups the left side of your face with his right hand and slightly squeezes your cheek with his thumb.

“I know that, but you also know I get extremely jealous when your attention is not on me.”

His lips curl in a mischievous smirk and his other hand found its way sweeping stray hair behind your ear.

“Do you hear me complain when you’re flirting with other girls?”

“No, but I know you get jealous too, don’t lie.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a jerk about it!”

You snapped and attempted to push him off, but he grabbed your face with both hands and smashes your lips together in a heated kiss.

Jongdae spins you around and pushes you roughly to the bathroom counter, your butt being squished in between him and the edge of the sink.

“Jong–dae,”

You chirp out successfully as his tongue sweeps along your teeth, asking for entrance. He just hums a response, continuing his attack on your mouth.

“Jongdae, not here.”

You manage to push him just enough to make him stop from devouring your lips.

“We’ll make it quick.”

He leans in towards you again, but you blocked his lips with your palm.

“What if someone hears us? This is crazy!”

Jongdae grabs your wrist, pinning it down to your lap.

“Love is insane, Baby and so are we too. We just gotta make it quick and silent.”

“Fine!”

You snarl at him and one side of Jongdae’s lips quirk up slyly. His mouth found yours again as you help unbuckle his belt and it was a challenge to unzip his fly because of how tight his pants were and how unbelievably turned on he is.

“Gaddamit, Jongdae, why do you keep wearing these tight pants?”

You spout, still struggling to unzip him when the doorknob was suddenly being twisted. Knocking comes next when it didn’t open.

“Is someone using the bathroom?”

Both you and Jongdae freeze still when you hear Junmyeon on the other side of the door.

“I–It’s… It’s me, Junmyeon.”

You stutter and Jongdae successfully freed himself from his tighter-than-life skinny jeans. Without warning, he turned your body around so you’re facing the sink counter and you squeal a bit with the motion. Your eyes grew wide in warning when you see his shit-eating grin on the reflection of the mirror in front of you.

“Are you okay in there?”

Junmyeon asks in concern, he probably heard you squeak through the door.

“Y–Yeah… Sorry, I–I just have an upset stomach, oof–”

Jongdae hikes up your skirt and snags your underwear down to your mid-thigh, just enough for him to spread your ass for a look.

“Are you sure about that?”

Junmyeon asks again.

“Y–Yeah. If you need to use the toilet, th–there’s another one u–pstairs.”

“Okay, thanks!”

At this point, Jongdae has already freed himself from the constraint of his underwear and you felt his cock sliding in between your dispersed butt cheeks.

“Fuck! You’re so wet, how long have you been this wet?”

All you can reply is a needy hum as his tip swipes onto your clit just enough to make you want for more.

“Don’t you like the rush, that feeling of being caught by someone, huh?”

Swiftly, Jongdae inserts himself, hands letting go of your ass completely. You brace yourself by grabbing onto the edge of the sink counter.

“Fuck!”

He screamed silently, one hand settles on your stomach while the other lands on your pussy, fingers promptly played with your clit. Your eyes closed right away and your head tilted and fell back on his shoulder, but Jongdae hissed at you when you did. You open your eyes just enough to see him looking so displeased with you.

“Look towards the mirror.”

It wasn't a request, but more of a command and you instantly pick your head up to look at him through the reflection.

“Good girl, now watch yourself get fucked by me.”

You let out a moan when one particular thrust was so hard. Thank God the music outside is loud enough for you to be able to make noises without anyone noticing.

“Don’t close your eyes again or you won’t get to cum!”

“Fuck you, Jongdae!”

You spat, your hand hovers over his, the one over your pussy, and you push it vigorously to create more friction.

“That’s the point, my darling!”

His thrust gets rougher and sloppier and you feel yourself nearing the edge so you brace yourself again by holding onto the counter and letting Jongdae do the rest for you.

It didn’t take him long after you clench yourself on him, he silenced his moans by burying his face on the conjunction between your neck and your shoulder.

Both of you are a sweating mess as you wait for your breathing to recompose to normal, with him still inside of you.

“Happy Birthday, Noona.”

Jongdae whispers in your ear and gives your neck a gentle peck. You smiled at him through the mirror and kisses his knuckles in return.

—fin—


End file.
